Technical Field
The present invention relates to a folding table and accompanying seat structures and more particularly to a non-rectangular table, folding between a use position and a storage position.
In large, multi-purpose rooms that are utilized at various times as dining rooms, meeting halls, dance areas and the like, it is often desirable that multi-purpose furniture be used. This furniture normally includes tables, chairs, benches and/or stools and the like, or table and seat combinations. Such furniture provides added utility if it is of the folding type, so as to require minimum storage space. Folding tables and accompanying stools or benches are well known and provide seating and table space that requires a relatively small amount of storage space. Such folding tables generally are rectangular, folding along a center line, and have benches or stools placed along both sides of the table, but no seats at the ends. Examples of folding tables are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,937 to Wilson, 3,075,809, to Wilson, and 3,099,480 to Wilson, all assigned to Sico, Inc., the assignee of the present invention. Although such tables are successful in providing folding furniture with seating along either side, still further improvements are possible.
For certain teaching, dining and other applications, especially with young children, it can be appreciated that it is preferable to have seating provided in a somewhat circular arrangement rather than a linear arrangement. Such an arrangement provides for balanced disbursement of the seated occupants and may be more conducive to providing access to the center of the table. Such an arrangement may have dimensions that also fit better into some areas and may provide for added seating in a given space. Although oval tables and folding tables are known, heretofore, combination table and stool units have not provided seating around a non-rectangular folding table that folds from a use position to a storage position.
For folding tables, safety is a concern during folding, to protect workers' hands and fingers from being pinched. In addition, there may be a nearly folded position that is more suitable for moving the structures.
It can be seen then that a new and improved folding table with seating is needed. An oval folding table and seating apparatus that also provides seating evenly distributed around the table would provide advantages which are unknown in the prior art. Moreover, an oval folding table that folds safely from a use position to a storage position requiring minimal floor space provides even further advantages. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with folding table and seating structures.